Weekend Story 2
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: The new version of the Weekend Story, which has been finished. Told from the eyes of my character, Austin. His dad is Tyler, AKA TMK00091.
1. Chapter 1

"Postpone any meetings until Tuesday at the earliest, no one is to call my cell unless it's absolutely necessary, and if I get a call from a family member or close friend, tell them to text me," I remarked, rattling out orders for my secretary after a short meeting Friday morning.

"I will sir, have a nice weekend," she responded. As the WWE Vice President of Talent, I had to make sure nothing went wrong while I was out of office. With only Triple H- the COO and President of Talent- and Vince McMahon- the CEO- holding a higher authority than me, it was very important that I got things right. Of course, the WWE Board of Directors is above me too, but that's a different story.

"Thank you," I responded, locking the door of my office. After quickly dusting off my suit and brushing my light blue mane out of my face, I exited the room and headed downstairs. No one gave me a second glance as I made my way to the lobby, but things had been far different when I first got my job. Of course, it wasn't everyday you saw a yellow pony, let alone one who was your boss.

After exiting the building, I walked to the parking lot and found a nice secluded spot. I pulled a chain out of my pocket; a necklace-like item that had the cyan Chaos Emerald strung on it. The emerald was less than half its normal size, having been shrunk for portability. Placing the 'necklace' around my neck, I gave the emerald a little rub. It glowed for a moment, and then I teleported home.

"I'm home!" I announced, walking towards the master bedroom. As I did this, the crest of Hope that hung around my neck glowed, its power activated. This time, however, the power I used was a different one; an ability that I'd wielded myself until I gave up my Soleon form. My old powers had been stored in the crest by Mew, hence my use of it to activate them. Technically, however, I was deactivating them.

As I stepped forward, I changed from my adult appearance into my natural form. I now appeared no older than eight, standing less than 4 feet tall. Thankfully, my clothes shrank with me, so I never had to deal with nudity.

"Daddy!" a small voice cried. Colin, my 3 year-old son, came toddling out of his bedroom. Colin is a blue pony with green eyes and a blonde mane, the latter two features matching his mother. He wore a diaper and a light green Mountain Dew shirt I'd bought him, and I couldn't help but think he looked adorable. Scooping him up as he came near, we embraced in a hug.

"Hey there son, how's your day been?" I asked. Colin smiled cutely.

"It's been gweat daddy!" he responded. I smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad," I responded. Holding Colin close, I continued walking down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Hi honey," I said, seeing my wife, Applejack, packing my suitcase. She was the same size as me, and wore a light green dress along with her signature hat.

"Hi Sugarscoot," I added, seeing my daughter, Scootaloo, helping her mom. Scootaloo is a 5 year-old orange pony with a magenta mane, and she's a bit of a tomboy.

"Hi dad," Scootaloo responded, smiling.

"Hi Austin, glad to see you and Colin spending time together," AJ added.

"Don't we always?" I questioned, tickling Colin's stomach. He'd inherited my ticklishness, so naturally he began giggling hysterically. Scootaloo giggled too, finding her brother's squirming humorous. Finally I stopped, putting Colin down and watching as he helped his mom and sister pack my bag.

"I'm going to go change, be right back," I said after a minute. AJ nodded, so I walked off into the bathroom. Once inside I took off my suit, hanging it up neatly in the closet. After a brief use of the toilet, I began dressing for the first night of what would be an exciting weekend. In doing so, I dropped the mature businessman demeanor and reverted to the more childish person I was in private.

Once I finished dressing, I was all set to attend the Rangers game with my dad later that night. I now wore a red Texas Rangers jersey with a red Under Armour t-shirt underneath. I had chosen the t-shirt specifically as it would help me keep cool in the Texas heat. I also wore baggy, black cargo shorts over a specially made white diaper. Ready to go, I returned to the bedroom.

"Well don't you look cute," AJ remarked as I entered the room. I blushed, walking over to her.

"Thanks honey," I responded, giving her a smooch.

"I've got you all packed; have a fun weekend," she replied.

"I will," I assured her.

"Bye daddy!" Colin cried, cutting in. I scooped up his padded bottom and gave him a squeeze.

"Bye dad," Scootaloo added. Setting Colin down, I gave Scootaloo a big hug.

"Bye Colin; bye Sugarscoot. Have fun with mom this weekend," I replied, smiling. Both of my kids smiled back.

"I will daddy," Colin replied cutely.

"So will I," Scootaloo added. I ruffled their manes and then grabbed my suitcase.

"Bye AJ," I remarked.

"Bye Austin," she responded, giving me one last kiss on the cheek. Smiling, I teleported out of the house.

Arriving on the doorstep of my parents' house, I stopped for a moment and regressed myself to Scootaloo's age, which was more appropriate for this weekend. Ready for an exciting few days, I stepped forward and rang the door bell. The door opened about ten seconds later, revealing the tall figure of my dad, Tyler. The shiny Azelf stood at least 6 feet tall and was clad in a white Texas Rangers jersey, a blue Under Armour tee and jeans.

"Dad!" I cried, jumping up into his arms. We embraced in a hug, happy to be together again. Sure, we saw each other on every RAW and SmackDown, but we didn't get much father-son time together. Dad and I shared a short nuzzle, and then mom walked out.

"You boys have a good weekend, okay?" she said.

"We sure will Mesprit, don't worry," Dad responded. Mom leaned over and gave dad a peck on the cheek.

"I won't," she replied. Dad then let me down, and grabbed his suitcase. All set for a vacation, dad and I teleported to the city of Arlington, Texas.

Arriving at the Hyatt Place hotel near Six Flags Over Texas and Rangers Ballpark, dad and I headed inside. Despite having to sign 5 autographs a piece, we managed to check in and get to our room. After putting our suitcases inside, dad and I headed towards Six Flags for the afternoon. The Rangers game was scheduled for tonight so as to allow for Friday Night Fireworks.

Grabbing our room key, dad and I teleported close to the Six Flags Over Texas entrance. We couldn't teleport directly there as we risked appearing where someone else was already standing. That would be a sticky situation, believe me. Walking past the ticket booths to the entrance, dad waited in a short line before getting our season passes scanned. Admitted into the park, we headed towards season pass processing to get our permanent passes.

A few minutes later, dad and I were heading off into the park with two season pass cards that resembled driver's licenses. We also had a small electronic device attached to dad's wrist. It was our Flash Pass, which allowed us to get on rides faster. Scheduling a ride on the Flashback so we'd get a chance to ride it before the iconic attraction closed, we headed over to the Texas Chute Out.

After a short wait in line, dad and I got on one of the parachutes of the iconic Texas Chute Out ride. Like its nearby counterpart the Flashback, it would be closing in September to make way for new attractions. The parachute slowly rose to the top of the tower, coming to a stop at maximum height. Then it paused for a moment before suddenly free-falling towards the ground. The drop was slowed towards the bottom, and it seemed as if we were parachuting down.

By this time, our scheduled ride on the Flashback was coming up. I knew the height limit was 48", so I temporarily aged myself to the point that I was tall enough. Dad and I then made the short walk over to the ride, and got in the Flash Pass line. During our short wait, we scheduled a ride on Pandemonium, formerly Tony Hawk's Big Spin. Shortly after doing so, we were let onto the Flashback. The historic ride was intense, but a bit rocky due to its age. I enjoyed it anyway; glad to have been able to ride it before it closed forever.

Bidding the Flashback a final farewell, dad and I moved on to Pandemonium. This ride was a roller coaster that featured skateboard-shaped cars that spun around as they moved along the track. We were let into a car on Pandemonium rather quickly, along with two people we didn't know. I sat next to a boy about my size, meanwhile dad sat next to the boy's father. They were surprised to meet us, and we ended up signing autographs for them once we got off the ride.

After Pandemonium, we headed towards the Gotham City area. First we stopped between Gotham and Goodtimes Square, eating lunch at the Johnny Rocket's there. As our burgers dwindled in size, we scheduled a ride on Batman the Ride. I aged myself again so that I would meet the height requirement. Finishing our food, we headed over to the attraction, skipping the long line. During our short wait, we scheduled a ride on Mr. Freeze: Reverse Blast.

Finally we got on Batman the Ride, and began our trip up the lift hill. The ride got a running start, beginning with a drop and a loop-de-loop. All kinds of twists and turns followed, resulting in a ride that I really enjoyed. Exiting the ride, dad and I walked over to Mr. Freeze: Reverse Blast for our next ride. We'd decided to go on the Runaway Mine Train for our next ride, but it didn't schedule it as there was no flash pass line.

Getting on the ride, the backwards-facing trains got me nervous. I'd been on this ride before when it faced forward, but this was a whole new experience. Once ready, the train shot off backwards at 70 mph. It was a real thrill, even more so than Batman the Ride. Eventually the ride came to an end, and dad and I set off towards the Runaway Mine Train.

Standing in line for the Mine Train, the previous process began anew. We used our Flash Pass to schedule a ride on the Superman Tower of Power before getting on the Mine Train. After riding the little coaster, we headed over to the aforementioned attraction. We got on quickly as usual, and enjoyed a much more intense free-fall experience than the Texas Chute Out. Afterwards we headed over across the railroad tracks to the Shock Wave.

Like the Runaway Mine Train, the Shock Wave didn't have a Flash Pass line. The line itself was rather short though, so we still got on pretty quickly. The short, double-loop roller coaster was a fun ride, not too extreme but still providing a good thrill. Getting off, we headed over to the Runaway Mountain ride, which we'd scheduled a ride on while riding Shock Wave. Skipping the long line through the jungle and cave scenery, we got on almost immediately.

Runaway Mountain is a roller coaster inside a building, so naturally it's very dark. It was quite a thrill though, and I really enjoyed it. Afterwards, dad checked the time and decided it was best that we head out and get ready for the Rangers game. Regressing myself to my usual six year-old size, I followed dad out of the park. Once we'd exited, we teleported to the hotel parking lot. Walking inside, we ended up signing a few autographs before we got to our room.

Inside, dad used the bathroom and I changed into a fresh diaper. Tossing out the one I'd wet over the course of our Six Flags visit, I walked over to the mirror to check my mane. After making sure it was still nice and neat, I grabbed my diaper bag and stood by the door. Dad exited the bathroom soon after, and grabbed our tickets from his bag. Ready to go, we headed off towards the ballpark. Unfortunately, we had to walk because of the crowd.

Twenty minutes later we entered the stadium, having signed many autographs. Our hands were sore when we finally sat down in the second row of section 7, located in left field. Dad and I had gotten lunch on the way, and now carried a barbecue sandwich and a corny dog basket respectively. I leaned back in my chair with a crinkle, blushing lightly as I began to eat.

The Angels had just wrapped up batting practice, and the field was in the process of being cleared. By the time I finished eating, the field had been cleared and a promo for the new Power Rangers Dino Thunder series was underway. Suddenly, a real monster appeared and attacked the actors, scaring everyone to death. I was so surprised by the creature that I completely soaked my diaper.

The actors fled, and suddenly a loud bird-like cry was heard. A massive yellow and white robot Pterodactyl flew over us and the real Dino Thunder rangers jumped off. Landing on the field, they engaged the monster. Thankfully, they subdued it with little trouble, and for once it wasn't resurrected as a giant. Having saved the day again, the Power Rangers returned to the Pterodactyl and flew off.

As the pregame ceremonies returned to normal, I stood up, putting my empty basket under my seat. Taking a quick drink from the souvenir size soda dad and I were sharing, I turned to my father.

"Hey, I'm gonna go change real quick, I'll be back," I said, blushing.

"You wet yourself already?" dad questioned.

"Yeah, that monster caught me by surprise," I answered, rubbing my neck.

"Honestly, I think it caught everyone by surprise," dad responded, chuckling, "Alright, hurry back." I nodded, grabbing the small bag we'd brought and rushing off to the bathroom. The game would start soon, and I didn't want to miss the first pitch because of soggy pants. Once inside the bathroom, I entered a stall and locked it. Pulling down my shorts, I got to work.

Taking off my old diaper, I quickly cleaned up and powdered myself. Putting the bottle of powder back in the bag, I pulled out another custom-made white diaper and taped it on. With my fresh, comfy padding in place, I closed up the bag and pulled on my shorts. Grabbing the dirty diaper and the bag, I exited the stall. After throwing away the diaper, I exited the bathroom and headed back towards the stands in a hurry.

Suddenly, only a few yards from the bathroom door, I was pantsed from behind. My shorts were pulled off my ankles, sending me face-first towards the concrete. I caught myself, however, and sprung back to my feet. Turning around, I came face to face with a tall, human teenager, who grinned down at me.

"Aww, does the widdle baby want his shorts back?" he asked tauntingly. I glared at him.

"Give me my shorts back or I won't be held responsible for your injuries," I threatened. The boy laughed, and tossed my shorts up onto the roof of a nearby concession stand.

"Good luck getting those back," he said, chuckling. Then he walked away. I glared at him as he walked off, controlling my temper and not attacking him. Looking up at the concession stand roof, I thought for a moment. No one seemed to pay me any extra attention at the moment, and if I flew up to get my shorts that would surely change. However, I realized that I had another, less obvious option. Using my old Soleon powers that Mew had stored in my crest, I teleported my shorts from the concession stand roof and into my hands.

Upon retrieving my shorts, I was shocked and appalled at the sight of dust, gum and an unknown substance all over them. Disgusted, I opted not to put them on, walking back to the stands while holding them in my left hand. People noticed my exposed padding as I walked, and some laughed at me. When I finally got back to the seats, dad noticed too.

"Oh no, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I ran into a bully…" I pouted, tears in my eyes. Normally I wouldn't act so childish, but this time I just wanted to let it all out. Being bullied and laughed at had taken its toll.

"I'm sorry son…" dad remarked, frowning. Seeing my tears, he picked me up and put me in his lap. I let my shorts and diaper bag fall to the ground as I hugged dad tightly. I began to cry softly into his shoulder, letting my emotions out as he gently stroked my back. I didn't care if I was spotted; I just cried until I couldn't any more. Drying up, I leaned back a little and looked up at dad's face.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Has the game started yet?" I questioned. Dad shook his head.

"No; they're still cleaning up monster guts," he explained.

"Oh…" I responded. I had been afraid my little incident had made me miss the start of the game.

"Hey, you want an ice cream?" dad asked suddenly, probably trying to cheer me up.

"Yes please!" I answered. Dad smiled and laughed.

"Alright, let's go get you one," he said. Grabbing me, he stood up and carried me into the concession area. Since dad was carrying me, I received fewer laughs and jeers this time around. Instead, it seemed people found me rather cute. Dad walked to the nearest ice cream stand and bought me a helmet sundae with hot fudge on it. I chose a red Rangers helmet because it matched my jersey.

Ice cream in hand, I rode back to the stands in dad's arms. When we got back, I sat in dad's lap and ate my ice cream. The groundskeepers had finally cleaned up the mess left by the monster, and the ballpark announcer was in the middle of announcing the Angels' lineup. Soon he finished, and I waited with bated breath to see who would be starting today's game.

"Batting first, number 5, second baseman Ian Kinsler!" the announcer exclaimed. Fans cheered as Kinsler lined up on the first base line with the rest of the team.

"Batting second, number 1, shortstop Elvis Andrus!" the announcer continued. Like Kinsler before him, Andrus jogged out of the dugout to applause and lined up alongside his teammates.

"Batting third, number 32, Josh Hamilton!" the announcer exclaimed next. Hamilton was met with a deafening roar as he lined up next to Andrus.

"Batting fourth, number 29, Adrian Beltre!" the announcer cried. Beltre received a big pop as well, but not near what Hamilton got.

"Batting fifth, number 10, designated hitter Michael Young!" the announcer continued. The Rangers' long time all-star trotted onto the field to another sizable pop.

"Batting sixth, number 17, right fielder Nelson Cruz!" the announcer exclaimed. Another good pop was heard, including my own cheering. Cruz was my favorite position player. After Cruz, the announcer introduced our catcher, Mike Napoli, our first baseman, Mitch Moreland, and our center fielder, Craig Gentry.

"Tonight's starting pitcher, number 27, Firestorm!" the announcer finished. The crowd responded with a deafening roar that topped even Josh Hamilton's reception. Firestorm, an anthro Sarloos Wolfhound, was the Rangers' new Nolan Ryan so to speak. He'd thrown a perfect game earlier in the season and was moving up the strikeout charts at only 28 years old

With all the players introduced, it was time for the national anthem. Dad stood up, holding me, and removed his cap. Austin and Simon Seville, part of the famous band 'The Chipmunks', sung the national anthem together. The gay couple sounded great together, and received a lot of applause when they finished. Putting his cap back on, dad sat down and put me in his lap. Smiling, I leaned back against him and we began to watch the game together.

Seeing as we were the home team, the other team got to bat first. I didn't know the names of any of their players, except their pitcher C.J. Wilson. He used to be a Ranger. Regardless of their names, the first three batters were sent down looking, swinging and by foul out respectively. The ballpark cheered for Firestorm as he trotted off the field, and then it was time for the Rangers to bat.

The bottom of the first was exactly what the lineup was set up for. Kinsler and Andrus both got on base before Hamilton out-dueled his old teammate and crushed a homer. The blast landed in the upper deck Home Run Porch in right field. I was ecstatic, cheering with dad as the three players rounded the bases. Now up three to nothing, I wasn't too let down to see Beltre, Young and Napoli get out to end the frame.

Moving on to the second inning, Firestorm sent the Angels down 1-2-3 again, off of a fly out and couple forced ground outs. He was then cheered as he left the field again. Leading off the bottom of the second, Mitch Moreland read Wilson like a book, crushing a homer to left. It came close to us, but landed a couple seats over in the hands of an old man. Of course, seeing as my seat was the only one between us, I could clearly see the man holding the ball. Suddenly, he turned to dad and I.

"Hey, you want this ball? I've got no use for it; I think it's better in the hands of a youngster like you," he asked.

"Yes sir," I responded, smiling and trying to be polite and respect my elders.

"Here you go; take good care of it," he responded, smiling. He handed me the ball, which I happily accepted.

"Thanks mister!" I replied. The old man smiled for a moment and then turned his attention back to the ballgame.

"Look dad, I got a home run ball!" I said excitedly, showing dad the ball.

"That's great son!" he responded, smiling and ruffling my mane. Our little celebration over, I leaned back against dad while holding my ball. Gentry stepped to the plate, but sadly grounded out. Kinsler managed to draw a walk, but Wilson got Andrus to ground into a double play to end the inning.

The next three innings were rather boring, because Firestorm continued to shut down the Angels and Wilson finally kept the Rangers from scoring. In the meantime, I was enjoying being with my dad so much that I started calling him daddy again. I knew it was immature, but I couldn't help myself. As we sat through the boring fourth inning, I was surprised to be asked a question.

"Hey son, you want a game program?" daddy asked.

"Sure daddy!" I responded, smiling. Getting a game program was a little tradition we had, and we weren't about to break it today.

"Okay, let's go get one," daddy replied. He stood up, this time letting me walk. Grabbing our souvenir soda, we headed back to the concession area. Once we got up the stairs and out of the seating area, daddy and I held hands so we'd stay together. Walking to the nearest team shop, daddy and I bought a game program for a few dollars. Program in hand, I walked with daddy to the nearest concession stand, where we got our soda refilled.

Daddy and I then returned to our seats, sitting down just as we had before. Leaning back, I let the home run ball rest in my lap while I read the game program. There were some interesting things in the program, but it only lasted so long before I was back to watching the game. Finally the sixth inning arrived, and with it an amazing diving catch by Craig Gentry.

The sixth inning would see Firestorm get a fly out- thanks to Gentry- and then give up a walk to blow the potential perfect game. Coming back strong, he jammed the next batter after a couple of pitches to cause a double play. The Angels continued to shut us down on defense, however, so the game moved on to the seventh.

In the eighth inning, Firestorm retired the side once more, keeping the no hitter alive. The excitement continued in the bottom of the eighth with the Rangers loading the bases. Unfortunately, we were only able to squeeze one run out of it before the Angels' reliever shut us down. Now the game was tenser than ever; we were going to the ninth inning.

"Daddy, Firestorm might get a no-hitter!" I cried excitedly.

"I know; isn't it exciting?" daddy responded, smiling.

"It sure is!" I replied. Turning our attention to the game, we watched Firestorm face the 8, 9 and 1 hitters in the Angels' lineup. The first one flied out in a four-pitch at bat, and Firestorm jammed the second in three pitches to get a ground out. It all came down to the Angels' number 1 hitter, with the game and the no-hitter on the line.

The batter looked at strike one before getting two straight balls. With the count at two and one, Firestorm threw a pitch in the zone that resulted in a foul ball. An erratic pitch later, the count was full. The entire ballpark was on its feet for the next pitch, including daddy. I sat on his shoulders so I could see over the people in front of us.

Firestorm watched for a sign from the catcher, but shook off the first two. Then he got just what he was looking for, nodded, and began his windup.

"Here it goes!" daddy cried.

"Come on Firestorm!" I added. Firestorm released the pitch, which flew towards home plate at astonishing speed. It was a slider, as I would later learn, and it moved in a beautiful, nasty motion. It was the perfect pitch; there was no way the hitter could touch it. He swung anyway, the bat missing the ball big time.

"STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT!" the umpire cried. The fans unleashed a deafening roar of applause, and the entire Rangers team stormed the mound. You'd have thought they'd won the World Series the way they were celebrating.

"He did it!" I exclaimed.

"He sure did," daddy responded, smiling.

"Time for fireworks!" I added, excitedly. As if on cue, some fireworks erupted from behind the center field scoreboard.

"Okay, that was kinda cool," daddy admitted. Just then, the announcer instructed all fans to clear the outfield stands and move to the infield area for Friday Night Fireworks. Since we were in the outfield, daddy and I would have to move. Putting my home run ball in my diaper bag, I went to grab my game program. Daddy grabbed it instead, and then we held hands as we walked over to the infield part of the ballpark.

Standing where we could see, daddy and I watched the amazing fireworks show. It was quite a spectacle, with fireworks in all shapes, colors and sizes. While I watched, I leaned against daddy's leg while one of his arms held me close. This was exactly the kind of father-son time I had longed for; this weekend was certainly coming to fruition.

Once the fireworks ended, daddy slung my diaper bag onto one shoulder before picking me up and setting me down behind his head. I held on tight like a good little boy, and smiled as we walked back to the hotel. As we walked, the fans that usually clamored for autographs asked for photos instead. We stopped quite a few times, and by the time we got to the hotel I'd have sworn we'd taken 50 pictures.

Daddy put me down outside the hotel, and we walked together to our room. Closing the door, we sighed in relief. Finally we'd get some rest. Leaning up against the door, I looked up at daddy. He got a mischievous grin on his face, which had me worried.

"Bath time!" he exclaimed. He grabbed me before I could move a muscle, and tickled me so I couldn't escape. I giggled hysterically, flailing about in a futile attempt at escaping. Daddy put me in the tub and then helped me take off my shirt, jersey and admittedly wet diaper. Now that I was naked, daddy filled up the tub and began scrubbing me clean. I giggled as the soap suds and daddy's scrubbing tickled my fur.

Eventually I was covered in soap suds, so daddy had me roll over and rinse off in the water. Now that I was squeaky clean, daddy picked me up and wrapped me in a towel before hugging me. I hugged back, feeling happier than I'd been in a long time. Daddy then set me down, helping me dry off. Then he had me lay down on the ground, at which point he powdered me and taped on a fresh diaper.

"Okay son, brush your teeth and you'll be all ready for bed," daddy said.

"Okay daddy!" I responded. I walked happily out of the bathroom, daddy closing the door behind me so he could take a shower. Stepping over to the sink, which was right outside the bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and got to work. Two minutes later, I finished brushing my pearly whites. Rinsing my toothbrush, I smiled in the mirror and admired my handiwork. Putting away my toothbrush, I walked over to the room's lone Queen Bed and climbed on top of it.

With my fur all squeaky clean, the sheets felt extra soft. Being in bed had me in a state of ecstasy, and I had no doubt that getting to sleep would be easy. Not but a minute or two after I got in bed, daddy got out of the shower. Dressing and brushing his teeth, he soon joined me under the sheets. I snuggled up to him immediately, smiling happily.

"Did you have fun today son?" daddy asked.

"A lot of fun daddy!" I responded, smiling and hugging him. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and giving me a squeeze.

"I'm glad you did. Settle down now, time for bed," he replied. I nodded, snuggling up under his arm and coming to rest in a comfy position.

"Good night daddy," I remarked.

"Good night son," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awakened the next morning by a beam of sunlight shining into my face from between the curtains. They were closed, but it seemed there was still a small gap between them. I moved to scoot upwards, and that's when I heard my diaper squish. I immediately turned pale, and looked under the covers at my midsection. Embarrassingly, I had thoroughly soiled myself during the previous night. To make matters worse, my movement woke up daddy. He awoke with a yawn, starting to stretch before stopping suddenly and sniffing the air.

"What's that smell?" he questioned aloud. Then he looked at me, my face beet red in shame.

"I didn't mean to…" I apologized fearfully, backing away in fear. Daddy sighed.

"It's alright, son; you couldn't help it," he remarked, "Come on, let's get up and get ready." Nodding in agreement, I hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. It took me a little longer than usual, but eventually I got myself cleaned up and freshly padded. I then began getting dressed, putting on the same jersey as the day before but with a clean under armour shirt. Daddy finished getting ready at about the same time, so we headed downstairs and ate the continental breakfast before making our way towards Six Flags.

Using our season passes to get in, daddy and I made our way over to the Titan and the New Texas Giant. Both rides had a rather tall height limit, so I was forced to age myself a bit in order to meet it. It was worth it, though, because they were by far the best rides in the park. After riding the park's two crowning attractions, daddy and I hurried over to Rangers Ballpark for the next game against the Angels.

The game was nothing too special; Holland made a great start and went all nine innings in a two-run showing. The Angels didn't fare so well, giving up 5 runs and the win in their second loss of the series. It was fun to watch, but no balls came anywhere near us and nothing special happened. I had fun regardless, enjoying the game until daddy and I left for the great oval known as Texas Motor Speedway.

The drive from Arlington to northern Fort Worth was lengthy, but we managed to get to TMS by 5:00. I was the driver of the #7 WWE Toyota, the sole entry from WWE Motorsports. The car mainly came from the Joe Gibbs Racing shops, and as such I generally acted as a teammate towards their drivers.

Needing to get ready in a hurry, I aged to my normal, 8 year-old stature and headed to the garage. Dad headed for my team's pit box in the meantime, bringing with him some good ear protection. Arriving at the #7 hauler, I headed into its bathroom and pulled my black and red fire suit on over my diaper and a fresh under armour shirt. Ready to go, I exited the bathroom and met with my crew chief to discuss strategy. The rest of the pre-race time was all business.

By the time the opening ceremonies were underway, I was ready to go racing. After the national anthem was sung and some random priest led a prayer, I climbed into my car. Pulling on my helmet, I checked the radio and got myself situated in the car. My vehicle had been specially modified to allow me to drive it while still meeting NASCAR's standards. Attaching the steering wheel, I waited for the most famous words in motorsports.

"Drivers, start your engines!" the race's grand marshal cried. I complied with the ceremonial orders, starting my Joe Gibbs Racing engine. Having qualified in 11th, I started next to my least favorite driver ever, Jimmie Johnson. I pulled onto the track with the rest of the pack less than a minute later, and it wasn't much longer before the race began. Roaring down the front stretch, the cars entered turn 1 for the first time.

As we rolled through the turn, I made it appear as if my car got loose, sending Jimmie up the track. Kyle Busch dove under me, and Jimmie found himself out of room at the top of the track. I lost a position or two, but Jimmie had to brake and fall in line around 22nd. While I was initially excited about the move, my crew chief dampened the mood.

"Hey, focus less on Jimmie and more on getting to the front!" he remarked.

"Alright, sorry about that," I responded apologetically.

"By the way, your buddy Hamlin wants me to remind you that Jimmie isn't worth giving up the inside lane," my crew chief added. Denny Hamlin, one of the JGR drivers, was a friend of mine, and we acted as teammates despite not being part of the same organization.

"Copy that…" I moaned. Letting Kyle past, I slid down behind him before Jeff Burton could close the gap. From that point on I tried to move forward, holding onto the inside line if at all possible. I moved ahead a few positions, reaching 8th before caution came out on lap 39. As I pulled into the pits with the other leaders, my crew chief explained that Juan Pablo Montoya had cut a tire and spun to bring out the yellow flag.

A great 4-tire stop later, I was pulling onto the track in 7th, having beat out Jeff Gordon. I restarted behind JGR driver Matt Kenseth in the #20 Home Depot Toyota; hopefully we could help each other out. The race restarted on lap 46, at which point I followed the aforementioned JGR Toyota towards the front. Soon I'd actually gone under Kenseth and was trying to make a pass on Jeff Gordon

Another caution came out on lap 73, due to Jimmie Johnson getting into Brad Keselowski and causing a wreck that took Clint Bowyer and Kasey Kahne with them. The top four from the previous year's Chase for the Sprint Cup were now out of the race. After another round of pit stops, the #20 fell back to 8th, meanwhile a charging Denny Hamlin moved up to 5th in the #11. I dove under Gordon, who started alongside me in 4th, and Denny followed me past him. I then purposely got loose in the next turn, allowing my friend's Toyota to get under and past me.

"Hey, you can't just give Denny a position like that!" my crew chief barked.

"Don't lecture me on how to do my job, Tim; Denny has the better car anyway," I shot back, using my crew chief's first name. It was true; by now I was a half second behind Denny after only one lap.

"Whatever, just focus on the race," Tim replied angrily. Making a mental note to consider hiring a new crew chief, I continued trying to gain track position. Unfortunately Texas is a track where it's harder to gain positions, so 4th place became my new home for a while. Eventually Ryan Newman spun to cause a caution, starting another round of pit stops.

My crew made a great stop, but I failed to gain any positions in the pits. Still, I hadn't lost any either, so it wasn't all bad. At this point, the race continued uneventfully until the final round of pit stops. It was all or nothing now, and with only Denny and two other cars ahead of me, I had to move fast.

Unfortunately, I started outside since I was in 4th, and had to cut off Jeff Gordon to avoid losing any positions. In the meantime, Denny had passed Tony Stewart for second and begun challenging for the lead. A couple laps later, I slipped into third and left Tony to deal with the 24 car. Despite several stops worth of adjustments, Denny's car still proved superior to mine. With five laps to go, he was on Kyle Busch's bumper, whereas I was slowly closing the gap between us.

I was still a good two car lengths behind Denny coming to the white flag, but it seemed he might clear Kyle in the next turn. With the crowd on their feet, Denny and Kyle dove hard into turn 1. The two cars made contact, allowing me to rapidly close the gap. Denny took the lead out of the turn; meanwhile I closed the gap on Kyle. Going into the final set of turns, I nudged Kyle loose and went for the pass.

Sliding under Busch, I gave it all I had in a drag race to the finish line. Kyle and I were neck and neck, and I couldn't tell who was ahead when we finished. My crew chief was silent, but thankfully my spotter chimed in with the good news.

"Wow, second place! Not bad!" he remarked.

"Thanks for telling me, John; I couldn't tell," I radioed back.

"No problem; you ran great tonight," John responded.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you; keep up the good work," I replied.

"Thanks boss," John radioed back. I smiled as I pulled my car into the team's garage stall and removed my helmet. Killing the engine, I removed the steering wheel and began exiting the car. Things were very busy for the next fifteen minutes, which included an interview for the TV broadcast and a post-race meeting with my crew chief.

Once I was finally granted my freedom, I headed to the nearest bathroom with a change of clothes. Taking off my now-sweaty firesuit and wet diaper, I cleaned myself up and taped on some fresh padding. I then pulled on a black Denny Hamlin tee and sneakers, one of my favorite outfits. Leaving the bathroom, I tossed the wet diaper in the trash and then returned my firesuit to the team hauler. Ready to go, I headed off to find my dad.

I found dad waiting for me by the entrance to the garage area, and he immediately hugged me. I quickly returned the embrace, getting scooped up into my father's arms in the process.

"You did great out there son," dad remarked.

"Thanks dad," I responded. Just then, Denny Hamlin walked up in jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Hey guys, you free tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I responded.

"Well, my girlfriend couldn't make it to the race this week, so I've got a hotel room all to myself. Kyle, Matt and I are gonna have a party there to celebrate the team's strong finish, and I want you guys to come," Denny explained.

"Sounds fun. Where are you staying?" dad asked.

"The Homewood Suites in Haltom City," Denny answered, "you can ride with me if you want."

"Alright, let's go!" I responded.

"Okay, follow me," Denny replied. Dad complied, following Denny to a four-seater golf cart. The white vehicle took us to the track's helipads where we boarded a helicopter. The small aircraft flew us to a private airport nearby, where we entered a car Denny had rented. Pulling onto the public roads of Fort Worth, we headed for the hotel.

After a quick drive, we arrived at Denny's hotel and headed up to his room on the 3rd floor. Kyle Busch and Matt Kenseth, Denny's teammates, arrived a few minutes later. Being late as it was, I was already getting tired. I tried to hide my weariness, however, and soon the five of us had started playing poker. Matt quickly took the lead in chips, showing some talent. Then Kyle brought out the beer.

It was a rather large box of Bud Light, which I refused to drink. Denny avoided the beverages as well, being very health conscious. Dad and Matt had a couple cans each, but Kyle was another story entirely. He drank two and kept going, a can always next to his cards. Eventually he got woozy, clearly drunk. Things just went downhill from there.

After Matt won his third consecutive hand, Kyle let loose a slurred curse and accused his teammate of cheating. Matt denied the accusation, which just angered Kyle more.

"You cheated damnit, admit it!" he argued.

"I swear, I just got lucky!" Matt insisted.

"Lucky my ass, cheater!" Kyle shot back. Suddenly, he pulled a small handgun, aiming it at Matt.

"Shit, I forgot he carried a hidden firearm!" Denny remarked. Dad immediately took action, blasting Kyle back with a weak Psychic attack.

"Go, get out of here!" he remarked. Matt bolted for the door, escaping into the hallway. I was too scared to move, but luckily Denny grabbed me and headed after Matt. Kyle recovered from dad's attack, however, and dodged another before blocking the door. Denny quickly turned around, running through the door separating the two rooms of the suite. Closing it behind him and locking it, he brought me over into the far corner between one of the beds and the wall.

"You okay?" Denny asked.

"I-I'm scared..." I responded, still fearing for my life. Denny picked me up and set me in his lap, wrapping an arm around me.

"So am I, but we're safe for now; don't worry," he remarked. I couldn't do what he said, however, because I knew my dad was in the other room fighting a drunk with a gun. The sounds of a struggle could soon be heard, so Denny pulled out his phone assumedly to call 911. He stopped short, however, seeing something on the screen.

"Good ol' Matt has us covered; he's already phoned the cops," Denny announced. That calmed me down a bit; at least help was on its way. The adrenaline from the incident now began to wear off, and I found myself unable to keep my eyelids from drooping. The world felt like a blur, and I vaguely felt Denny stand and grab something before I passed out.

(Denny's POV)

I wrapped Austin in a blanket from the nearest bed, and continued holding him closely. it wasn't long before I heard the sound of sirens below, which meant the cops had arrived. A few short minutes passed before I heard the cops arrive in the suite. Kyle was drunk, of course, so the sounds of fighting continued for a minute as they subdued him. Then all was quiet; peace had finally returned.

I stood up, still holding Austin, and walked over to the door separating the two rooms. Leaving the blanket behind, I unlocked the door and stepped into the other room. I was shocked to see that everything was trashed, and both Kyle and Tyler were unconscious. There were several officers in the room, as well as some paramedics. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

(Austin's POV)

When I awoke the next morning, I first thought everything was normal. As I let out a tired yawn, however, I remembered what had happened the night before. I sat up immediately, looking around. I found myself in a hotel room, but not like the one dad and I were staying in. No, this one was pretty much Denny's room with different wallpaper. Speaking of Denny, I was quite surprised to find him asleep in the bed beside me.

As if I wasn't weirded out enough already, I distinctly remembered wetting myself in fear the night before. Now, however, I wore dry, comfy padding and a new t-shirt to boot. It was a black shirt with Denny's name in purple above a large, bordered picture of his car. I'd never seen the garment before; it had to be brand new. My mind was full of questions, but I couldn't come up with a single answer. I had only one option: wake up Denny.

I gave my favorite NASCAR driver a gentle shake, rousing him from his slumber. He awoke almost immediately, and slowly sat up. Resting against the bed's headboard, he rubbed his eyes and let out a tired yawn. Now sufficiently awake, he turned his attention to me with a smile. I was thankful that he was in a good mood.

"How's my little guest doing this morning?" he asked.

"Good, but I'm a little confused..." I answered. Denny didn't miss a beat.

"You probably have a bunch of questions, so ask away," he responded. I proceeded to do so, and he cleared up my confusion. We were in a new room because his old one had been taped off as a crime scene and the hotel had given him new one. There had been some confusion when the police arrived to stop the fight, and my dad had been knocked unconscious. Now he was in the hospital as a precaution, which was why I'd spent the night with Denny.

With most of my questions answered, all that remained were the more awkward ones. I was a bit nervous about asking these, as they centered around my most embarrassing habit. I mustered up all my courage, but I couldn't help blushing anyway. Taking a deep breath, I asked the first question.

"Where did this shirt come from?" I asked. Denny made an expression that seemed to indicate that he'd forgotten about the garment.

"I almost forgot about that! Your other shirt was soaked with sweat; real nasty. Your bag didn't have any clothes in it, so I had to grab a shirt from the souvenir stand they had downstairs," he explained, "Oh, and the other shirt's in your bag."

"Okay, thanks Denny," I responded, smiling.

"Don't mention it," he responded, ruffling my mane. I blushed even brighter than before.

"Okay, one more thing... this is going to sound awkward, but... did you change my diaper?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you wet yourself pretty good after Kyle pulled his gun, so I had to. It was good practice though; I'll be doing it a lot more in a few months," he answered, referencing the baby his girlfriend was currently carrying.

"Heh..." I sputtered, probably beet red by then.

"Come here," Denny remarked. He picked me up and set me in his lap, looking straight at me. He obviously knew that I was embarrassed, and wanted to make me feel as comfortable as possible.

"I know you're embarrassed, but it's okay. Everyone has they're own little quirks," he assured me. Then he pulled me into a hug. "I'll never laugh at you." Being accepted for who I was, I grew a little more comfortable with the situation. I stopped blushing so much, and managed to crack a smile.

"Thanks Denny," I replied, hugging him back. He smiled down at me.

"No problem. Now let's get up and get ready; we have to eat breakfast and get your dad out of the hospital," he responded. I held onto him for a bit longer, but eventually we separated. Hopping off the bed, I headed to the bathroom to get ready. It took me only a few minutes to brush my teeth and mane, after which I watched cartoons while Denny showered and got dressed. Once he'd gotten ready we headed downstairs via elevator.

Arriving downstairs, Denny and I were met with a crowd of NASCAR fans. Thankfully several other drivers were staying at the hotel as well, so they'd beefed up security and roped off an area for us to eat in. Denny quickly grabbed some eggs, bacon and a couple biscuits. While he sat down and ate, I waited for a Belgian waffle to cook. Eventually it finished, so I plopped it onto a plate, grabbed a fork and some syrup, and walked over to the table Denny was at.

Cooking my waffle had taken so long that Denny had finished eating and cleaned his spot by the time i got to the table. Setting my plate down, I found myself hoisted into my favorite driver's lap. The two of us chatted cheerfully as I ate my waffle, enjoying our alone time. As fun as it was, however, I sorely missed my dad. Finishing my waffle, I threw away my trash and then Denny and I headed back to his room.

Back upstairs, Denny got his stuff together and I grabbed the lone bag dad and I had had the night before: my diaper bag. I noticed that the embarrassing duffel contained my other shirt, which truly was in nasty condition. Once Denny had his things together, I saved him some trouble and teleported his bags to the lobby. We arrived not long after, and checked out of the hotel. I then teleported Denny's belongings to his car rental and helped him load up.

"Okay, that takes care of me; let's go get your dad out of the hospital," Denny remarked when we finished. Nodding excitedly, I climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Denny started the engine, and then headed off towards the hospital dad was in. We arrived after a short drive, and in a matter of minutes we'd acquired dad's room number. Locating an elevator, we headed on our way there.

About a minute later we arrived, stopping just outside the doorway. I took a deep breath; not sure what to expect. I knew dad was resilient, but he'd never wrestled a drunk with a gun before. Hoping for the best, Denny and I stepped forward into the dimly lit hospital room.

"Austin?" dad asked immediately. He sat idly in a hospital bed, appearing unharmed save for a few scrapes and bruises.

"Dad!" I cried, running over and giving him a hug. The two of us embraced, happy to be reunited. We then began catching each other up on what had happened since the incident the night before. Eventually a doctor came in and cleared dad to leave. We wasted no time, heading for the parking lot immediately. Stopping by Denny's car, we began discussing what we'd do next.

"Hey Denny, I know you probably need to head home, but dad and I are going to a Rangers game at one and I'd love it if you'd come," I remarked. My idol and partial teammate thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I kinda owe you guys after last night's fiasco, and it does sound fun. Alright, I'll come," he finally answered. I cheered as we all climbed into Denny's rental car and headed for the Ballpark in Arlington. Once we arrived, we had to make a stop at one of the ticket windows to buy Denny a ticket. Thankfully one of the seats alongside us was available, otherwise there would've been a problem.

Heading over to section 7, we once again made our way to the second row. When we sat down, I got lucky enough to wind up in Denny's lap. He, dad and I watched batting practice together, and then headed off to get lunch before the game started. We returned in time to see the first pitch of the game, thrown by the Rangers' Matt Harrison. The first inning was 1-2-3 just like in the previous two games, and by the end of the second the Rangers had a 1-run lead.

The game became a seesaw match until the fourth, when Harrison pulled a Tommy Hunter and gave up four runs. It took a pitching change to get the Rangers out of the inning, and the offense now faced a three-run deficit. Thankfully the Angels' starter had a minor lapse as well, and we were able to narrow their lead to one before being shut down. The intensity of the game died down from there, with both teams failing to score a single run through the seventh.

During this long break in the action, Denny surprised me by taking me to get a Sno Cone. The frozen treat was delicious, and I happily thanked him for it. I then dug into the flavored dessert like a small child would, eliciting laughs from both Denny and my dad. Blushing lightly, I continued eating my flavored treat. The sno cone wasn't entirely a good thing, however, as I wound up wetting myself during an exciting eighth inning rally.

Dad promptly took me to the bathroom for a change, much to my embarrassment. When we got back, I was saddened to learn that I'd missed an exciting inning. Unfortunately it had been more beneficial to the Angels, who'd scored two runs before shutting down a Rangers rally. This left only the ninth remaining, and we were down by three runs. Joe Nathan, our closer, came into the game and threw a 1-2-3 inning to send the game into the bottom of the ninth.

The whole ballpark was tense as the Rangers managed to load the bases whilst accumulating two outs. With the game on the line, the winning run stepped to the plate in the form of my favorite player, Nelson Cruz. Every fan in the ballpark was on their feet, so naturally I found myself on Denny's shoulders. The ensuing at-bat was a fierce duel between batter and pitcher, resulting in a full count after a number of pitches. Then Cruz jumped on one, the entire stadium watching with bated breath as the ball flew over the field.

"Come on, come on!" dad cried, hoping for a home run. I just stared as the white speck flew in our direction. Amazingly, the ball cleared the fence and Denny managed to snag it. Taking me off his shoulders, Denny handed me the ball and we celebrated the game-winning grand slam with my dad. It was the best moment of the entire weekend, without a doubt.

Eventually we packed up and left our seats, heading down towards the Rangers' dugout where we got Nelson Cruz to sign my ball. We then headed out towards the parking lot, coming to a stop by Denny's rental car. My cheerful demeanor was forgotten as I realized that it was time to say goodbye. Well, until next race anyway.

"It's been nice seeing ya, Denny. See you around," Dad remarked.

"See you," Denny responded, the two men shaking hands. The veteran NASCAR driver then turned to face me, his smile falling as he saw the sad expression on my face. Normally saying goodbye was easy, but this weekend was different.

"Bye Denny..." I pouted. He picked me up, giving me a hug.

"I hope you had as much fun as I did today, and I hope it makes up for last night," Denny replied, rubbing my back comfortingly. I managed to put on a small smile.

"I certainly did," I responded, giving him a squeeze. He squeezed back for the final time.

"See you next race," he remarked.

"See you," I replied. Denny set me down, and opened the driver-side door of his car. I took a step back, standing next to my dad as the rental car started up. Soon Denny was driving away, dad and I waving a final goodbye.

(break)

After Denny left, dad and I returned to our hotel and got cleaned up for the big event taking place that night. Once dad and I were dressed- in casual clothing and a suit respectively- we headed to Cowboy's stadium for WrestleMania 29. I had, unfortunately, not been booked to appear in the show of shows this year, but dad was in a big Hell in a Cell match against Kevin Nash. I sat in a private skybox for the whole show, deciding to stay separated from my family until the weekend ended with Monday Night RAW.

Wrestlemania was full of highlights, inluding the new Hall of Fame class, Undertaker going 21-0 in a match against CM Punk, and dad putting Nash through the cell roof. I was barely awake by the time the 3-hour extravaganza was over, though, since I was still in a very young form. Dad carried me back to the hotel room, and by the time we arrived I'd fallen asleep. Dad woke me up long enough to get me changed into pajamas, and then I climbed in bed for the night. The day had been long and exciting, but as they say, all good things must come to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the short length)

Monday morning came late, as we hadn't set an alarm. With only a Rangers game left between now and RAW, the weekend was quickly drawing to a close. When we finally awoke, I snuggled up to dad one last time, hugging him tightly. He wrapped an arm around me, and we enjoyed our last bit of time together in bed. Finally, we climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the game. Seeing as I was long overdue, dad started by giving me a bath.

Once I was squeaky clean, dad dried me off and laid me down on a towel. He then powdered me and taped a fresh diaper snugly around my waist. Now that I was taken care of, dad let me go and began taking a shower. In the meantime, I brushed my teeth and mane and began packing up my stuff. Eventually dad got out of the shower, pulling on jeans, an Under Armour tee and a Rangers jersey. He then began helping me pack, and before long we were ready to go.

"Alright, let's head out!" I remarked happily. Dad smiled and laughed, amused.

"Don't you want to get dressed first?" he asked. I looked down and blushed hotly at the sight of my own body. Aside from my diaper, I was completely naked!

"Hehe, oops," I answered, "Gimme just a minute." I hurried over to my bag and pulled out a white Rangers t-shirt, slipping it on without messing up my mane. I then pulled out a short-sleeved, blue button-up, putting it on over the tee. Finishing up with socks and a pair of white and blue sneakers, I zipped up my bag and turned to dad.

"Okay, now let's head out," I restated. This time dad met the words with a half nod, and the two of us headed on our way. After checking out, we teleported our bags home and made our way to the nearest Denny's. We were seated quickly, and within a minute a waitress was taking our order. Dad chose a waffle with blueberries, while I decided on the Jr. Grand Slam with the pancakes substituted for chocolate chip ones. To top it off, we got a carafe of orange juice to share.

While we waited for the food, I convinced dad to play tic-tac-toe with me in the provided space on my kids' menu. I may have lost most of the games, but I still had fun playing with my dad. In fact, that had been the whole point of this weekend; for the two of us to have fun together like old times. Tic-tac-toe aside, our food eventually arrived and we eagerly began eating. We finished about twenty minutes later, paid and left the restaurant.

Leaving the Denny's, which was surprisingly close to Six Flags, we headed down the street on foot for a change. Rangers Ballpark in Arlington was only a few blocks away, so it wasn't too long of a walk. Dad carried me the whole way, though, while I held him tightly and rested my head on his chest. Despite having to do all the walking, dad seemed to enjoy holding me, and even shared a nuzzle as we neared the ballpark.

It didn't take us long to get to our seats, and soon I was in dad's lap as we watched batting practice. When the Angels eventually took over the field, I stopped paying attention and snuggled up to dad. Hugging him tightly, I enjoyed the last bit of time we'd spend together this weekend. He rubbed my back in response, smiling down at me. We stayed that way for the rest of batting practice, but returned to a normal seated position once the game began.

After a scoreless first inning, dad and I headed to the concession stands for lunch while the Angels batted. I got a corny dog basket, meanwhile dad got a barbecue sandwich. Returning to our seats, we began eating as the game continued with no offense to speak of. Eventually the Rangers caught a break in the 5th inning, getting handed an unearned run thanks to a throwing error. Other than that, no runs were scored until the eighth, when Nelson Cruz homered.

The score remained the same for the rest of the game, giving the Rangers a close win. After celebrating with the other fans, we headed towards the exit of the stadium. I rode on dad's shoulders so as not to get lost. Once outside, we made our way to the nearest clear area and teleported from there to the American Airlines Center in downtown Dallas. The Mavericks' arena was the location of this week's Monday Night RAW, and where this fun weekend would end.

Since it was only 5 or so, not many of the superstars hadn't arrived yet. This left the backstage halls relatively empty. Thanks to this, dad was able to carry me inside with no embarrassing looks or remarks, and soon we'd arrived in my family's locker room. Seeing as AJ and the kids hadn't arrived yet either, I had some time to change into my ring attire and older form. First, however, I had to end the weekend properly.

Dad sat down on a bench in the locker room, and I climbed into his lap for one last hug. We held each other close, our heads locked in a bittersweet nuzzle. A lone tear slid down my face; I would miss the fun times dad and I had spent together.

"I'm sorry it has to end, son..." dad said sadly.

"Me too. We should plan another weekend like this," I responded. Dad smiled happily.

"I'd like that," he responded. We shared one more squeeze, and then separated.

"Well, I ought to get ready for RAW. See you around dad," I remarked.

"See you around, son," he replied. We smiled at each other one final time, and then he headed for his and mom's locker room. Meanwhile, I re-aged myself and changed into my ring attire, going from babyish Rangers fan to Lord of Darkness in a matter of minutes. I then stepped outside to take a look around, because the backstage layout changed each week. As I stepped out of the locker room, a voice called out to my right.

"Austin, is that you?" I turned to face the speaker, and my jaw dropped.

"Denny! What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Team meeting got cancelled and I had some free time. I thought I'd check out what you do here," he responded. I grinned; maybe the weekend ending wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
